User talk:Ced1214
Hi, welcome to NeoPets Guild! Thanks for your edit to the Free Jelly page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angela (Talk) 21:03, 20 June 2009 Pet Pages You are allowed to make a page about your neopets. like AngelRose is one.--Sonamy4000 21:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ?? This is odd. My email is sharkbate1998 and Sonamy says it's A*****m****27! BTW...was your email changed to something it's not too? The board was hacked...which caused my email to change. I also have a confession...I NEVER MADE A NEOPET ACCOUNT! All the names I wanted were TAKEN! Sorry I lied...--[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 23:30, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome Webmaster #2 It's ours now =D ---- --Sonamy4000 21:45, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Hey? Bureacrat + Sysop is ok. Adding rollback adds no extra powers.--Sonamy4000 22:00, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Member of the Week NeoPets Guild Wiki:Member of the Week http://www.neopets.com/island/tradingpost.phtml?type=browse&criteria=id&search_string=331156578 ??? Why? and I never promoted anyone. See: --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk''']] ( ) Yoshi! 17:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Removing Categories Hey, I've put the wrong categories at the end of the Zurroball article. Could you have 'Games' (already exists as Game) and 'Virtua Pets Space Station' (Should be Virtupets Space Station) removed please? Category Change? Hi, I was thinking of changing all the articles in the category 'Places' to 'Locations'. I've put the few Virtupets Space Station articles under 'Locations' but I'll move it to 'Places' if you like. Stegofreak 17:19, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Neopets Admin I don't mind helping out, and I love Neopets, so I would like to be an admin. I have helped on wikias before, and even though I don't get how to do absolutely everything - well, isn't that what online tutorials are for?! Please consider me, I think I would be a great admin! --xRedRockerx 13:01, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Helping out I would be happy to help out. I have been on Neopets for 9 years, although I did take a break for a little while in the middle. I can't help with anything regarding the battledome or coding ( I know the basics), but other than that I can help with most things. I can often be found on the quest board, or the help board helping people, and learning. Hope to hear from you soon :) Thanks! Thanks. I am working my way through the "wanted list" Mostly Petpets so far. Might take a while to get through them all. :) Admin I want to help out this wiki, as you can see from my recent edits, I know my neopets and can put that knowlege to use, let me know if I can help by being an administrator. I also have experience with wikis, as I have over 500 edits on Total Drama Wiki. User:Calvin Coolidge I want to help out to add pictures and to edit stuff. Gran-Re-Re-Opening? Should we start fixing this up again? Sonamy4000 666, that's the devil's number 0_0 is she evil!? Sonamy4000 Admin I can help out being a admin I know a lot about neopets and I find stuff out quicker then sunnyneo I am good with petpetpark,neopets pets,and being active. I think i would be a great admin becaus i loveneopets and good with wikias. plus i think bori's are awesome so if u can ... i would luv 2 join-- 01:23, December 16, 2009 (UTC)